1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to a storage system for a refrigeration appliance, and more specifically to a bin that is continually adjustable to a plurality of different vertical positions relative to the refrigeration appliance door without fully disconnecting the bin from the refrigeration appliance door.
2. Description of Related Art
One configuration of a conventional refrigeration appliance includes a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment. At least one door can provide access to both the fresh food compartment and the freezer compartment, allowing access to the stored items from outside the refrigeration appliance. Conventional refrigeration appliances typically include shelves or bins mounted to the interior of the door for storing fresh and frozen food items within the fresh food and the freezer compartments. Such a configuration is convenient, as door-mounted bins increase the amount of storage space that is easily accessed by the user, rather than having to reach into the interior areas of the refrigerator. Door-mounted bins can also provide the convenience of configurations beneficial to store items such as bottles, cans, and/or other food or beverage containers.
However, the convenience of door-mounted bins is often lessened due to a number of factors including the typically limited number of discreet mounting locations for the bins that can limit the variety of storage configurations. Additionally, the design of many bins necessitates the use of two hands to move the bins to a desired location. Such conventional bin mounting arrangements require a user to move the bin with two hands while fully disconnecting the bin from the refrigeration appliance door. Users can grasp the bin on each side and remove the bin from mounting lugs and move the bin to a desired location and then re-attach the bin to another set of mounting lugs. Accordingly, improvements to refrigeration appliance storage bins and their mounting structures are desired.